


Little Chocolate Sparks

by tarnishedpeonies



Series: Will Write Trailbreaker For Free [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: How I Met My Bonded, M/M, Multi, Or close enough, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29474691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarnishedpeonies/pseuds/tarnishedpeonies
Summary: Even when you've been together four million years, it's good to remember beginnings.
Relationships: Hound/Hook, Hound/Mirage/Trailbreaker
Series: Will Write Trailbreaker For Free [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2164989
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Little Chocolate Sparks

Trailbreaker leaned in close to look at the gift Carly was showing them. “I don’t get it. I mean, I’m not a doctor, but I’m pretty sure that doesn’t look like a human heart,” he clarified in regards to the shaped candies in the similarly-shaped tray. “Why do they call it a heart?”

Carly laughed and put it back in her lap, legs swaying away from her seat on the upturned energon cube. “I’m an MIT graduate, Breaker, not a historian! But the truth is there’s a lot of theories on why this shape now stands for ‘love’ and is called a ‘heart’ despite having no visual relation. It’s just accepted that both of those things are true now,” she shrugged. “So who would you give a valentine to?”

Sitting straighter, Trailbreaker reached to put a hand on the back of his helmet. “I mean, Mirage and Hound of course!” Next to him, Mirage’s engine made a pleased purring sound. “That’s the gist of it right? You give them to the people you - care about the deepest?”

Her head tilted as Carly considered the question. “It’s kind of a catch-all, but it’s really supposed to be for the ones you love _romantically_ ,” she emphasized.

“I doubt his answer would change then,” Mirage pointed out. “We’ve been together awhile, before the war.”

Both Carly’s eyebrows raised. “Really? How did you meet?”

Laughing, Mirage reached out to put a hand over Trailbreaker’s and give it a squeeze. “We actually met back when Trailbreaker was working construction, to make ends meet. I happened to spot him when I came by one of my sire’s sites for a new tower, he wanted to show me the new thing he was so proud of or - something,” the racer cradled his chin in his free hand. “Anyways, I saw him, and there was just something so nice about him. Happy. Sincere. Which I’ve come to understand through Spike is something humans usually say about each other when they think they’re boring, but I found it _fascinating_ ,” Mirage admitted with a smile. “There were no lies in him.”

Trailbreaker’s hand turned over in Mirage’s grip and gave a squeeze back. “Yeah so he tracked me down to the energon depot the other mechs and I went to after shift and asked me out. I turned him down.”

“You what?” Carly’s mouth hung open in disbelief. “Breaker!”

Lifting one hand in his defense, Trailbreaker shook his head. “You weren’t there Carly, it was like - uh. It was like if you were a waitress, and a Rockefeller saw you, then went where you do your grocery shopping to ask you on a date.” Carly’s face shifted with an audible _ah_ , and Breaker nodded.

“So I turned him down! Then he said, ‘You pick the time, the place, what we do, and whatever it is, I’ll be there, and I’ll pay the bill. Whatever you want. I just want to get to know you, no strings attached.’ I figured it couldn’t hurt. So I gave him a time, and a place, and I waited,” Breaker looked back at Mirage.

Mirage’s head tilted forward, faceplates shimmering lightly. “Where he brought me was a turbofox conservation and rescue program, which surprised me. When a towers mech offers to pay any price for a date with you? It wasn’t what I’d expected,” he admitted. “It was apt, though…and the turbofoxes were so cute,” he admitted with a sigh. “I asked him if he knew a lot of towers mechs hunted them for sport he shrugged and said, ‘Well, this is what I wanted to do. It doesn’t cost much, but if you could make a donation on your way out, I’d appreciate it.’ So I did. It was a sizable donation,”

“Lasted them all the way up until the war, and who knows what happened then,” Trailbreaker sidelined.

“And I asked if we could go on another date. That time Trailbreaker said yes, and that he would take me out - although he did not make very much and asked me to be understanding. I didn’t care, I’d never met a mech like him before. I’d been hanging around all the wrong crowds,” Mirage laughed. “We’ve been through a bit together, but - that’s how we met,” the blue mech concluded with a smile.

Carly’s face pinched. “But wait, I thought you and Hound were together first? Or that you all met at the same time. Was Hound volunteering at the turbofox rescue too?”

“Afraid not,” Hound finally chimed in, grinning as he reached to take Trailbreaker’s unoccupied hand with a squeeze. “Trailbreaker brought us together. It was uh - kind of an unusual situation,” Hound admitted with a laugh. “See I guess Mirage and Trailbreaker decided to try something _new_ , which was something the mech I was with at the time and I did most weeks,” his face tilted away, barely concealing his embarrassment. “See, Hook and I,”

“ _Hook_?!”

Hound laughed. “This was before the war, Carly! Anyways, Hook and I were at kind of a stalemate in our relationship. There wasn’t really any growth, or support, or - anything nice left by the time I met Mirage and Breaker. So we spent a lot of time at uh,” he paused.

“ _Swinger clubs_ ,” Mirage supplemented.

“That,” Hound snapped his fingers on his free hand. “Anyways, Mirage and Breaker had been together a few vorns by then, and if I recall Mirage was trying to make a point that Breaker was _just_ as desirable as anyone else in the room. I don’t think that part went to plan.” Mirage sighed and Hound continued, “Anyways, Hook absolutely couldn’t keep his eyes off the little blue towers mech and when he saw who Mirage was with asked me to ‘take one for the team’. Oh yeah, he was horrible towards the end,” Hound grimaced with the face Carly made. “Anyways, I’ll be the first to admit I didn’t really want to be bait, but I wasn’t ready to give up my relationship with Hook yet either, so I did it.”

Trailbreaker laughed. “All we did was talk, though! We didn’t even interface.”

Grinning, Hound squeezed his hand again. “And look how well that turned out! I decided I liked him. I got Breaker’s frequency, I started seeing them both, and really the rest is history.”

“So Mirage’s plan _did_ work,” Carly pointed out with a grin. “Just not in the way you expect when you go to a swinger’s club, or…so I imagine,” she mused with a chuckle. “And you’ve been together all this time, with Trailbreaker as your glue.”

“Aw, he’s warming,” Mirage grinned, winking an optic out at Breaker. “We’ve been together long enough now that we’re all bound, but it was Trailbreaker who brought us all together, that’s true,” he agreed. “We managed to survive the war together, and with any luck we’ll get back to Cybertron together and start a real life of our own.” Silence followed as they squeezed each others’ hands, and briefly pressed their helmets together in brief affection.

“Oh my god you’re all the cutest. Hold there!” A flash went off and briefly blinded the booth. “I’ll get you all a copy once I can digitize it,” Carly promised! “It’ll be a good Valentine’s Day shot. Spike didn’t want us to get our picture taken,” she shrugged and grinned, opening the heart-shaped container to pluck out another chocolate and pop it in her mouth.

Mirage’s head tilted. “Carly, wasn’t Valentine’s Day _yesterday_?”

“Spike said he was out with you guys yesterday on a mission.” Typically when Spike was with the Autobots they needed him for something! “It made sense at the time, but by the looks on your faces…he was fibbing to me. Wasn’t he.” The look on Carly’s face changed and her frown made Breaker shiver. Then the smile came back, and Carly closed the container of chocolates to hop down off her perch. “If you’ll excuse me, gentlemechs, I have to go talk to Spike about something. I’ll get you the picture later!”

Trailbreaker peered past Hound as Carly made her way off the rec room table on her own and headed towards the exit, determination in her stride. “I was wondering why she was dressed all sparkly. Guess that answers that. Human relationships are so strange, how do they get anything done without being honest?”

“Trailbreaker, sweetspark, you’re just too good for this world and we wouldn’t have you any other way,” Mirage laughed, a gleam in his blue optics as he leaned to kiss Breaker on the faceplate. Hound muffled his agreement in Breaker’s other faceplate, leaving the mech warming between them. “I’ve got patrol tonight, do you two need anything on my way back in the morning?”

“Just you,” Hound reached past Breaker and gave Mirage’s hand a squeeze. “Be safe out there tonight, and come back in one piece.” Once Mirage had scooted out of the booth and headed out, Hound looked back at Trailbreaker. “Want to go for a quick off-road and then come back and dress the berthroom up for Mirage’s return?” Lip plates closed, Breaker nodded emphatically. “Great. Let’s go!”


End file.
